Sally's Stalker
by PhoeenBanafritOLDACCOUNT
Summary: Crap title I know please review with better ideas.Well Sally has a stalker and Ben,Smithy and Stone find bbish summary please R
1. Chapter 1

A/N Umm was written at some random time in the morning so please don't moan.

Disclaimer I don't own The Bill but I do own this fic

Sally Armstrong was drunk as she left her favourite night club ,she felt dizzy and was about to walk home when she fainted. At that time,Tony and Leon-who was still suffering from the beating Sally gave him about the farting comment- were in the patrol car when they saw a woman unconscious on the pavement..

Sally woke up and saw Tony and Leon walking up to her, she turned around and saw the man that had been following her ever since she had left the club, he reminded her the man she had drunkenly kissed before crashing her up all her options in her head, she ran.

A/N That's it for now, well not as chap.1 is already up please review with title ideas and what you thought

Bye

Stevie's little helper or should I say big helper as I'm definitely taller then her.


	2. Chapter 2

Stone had noticed how distracted Sally was, so he ran some checks, no her finances weren't worrying apart from the fact that she seemed to spend most of the time she wasn't working at some random he checked he phone calls, that was the thing that worried him two hundred calls had been placed from Pete Knight- he remembered him as the man Sally drunkenly kissed- to Sally in the past week.

He called Smithy and told him pair went to Pete's flat, where they had a one room there were many pictures of Sally in a collage sort of took pictures of the collage and the pair left.

At the station, Smithy and Stone were trying to find any clues to help them, two hours later all they had found out was that Sally had an intresting taste in men.

That night they went out for a drink with Sally and they hung round her protectively, they saw Pete sitting on his own at the bar, so Stone and Smithy pretending to be in a good mood payed every round in turn.

Sally knew there was something going on, but Stone and Smithy were buying her drinks so she didn't say the end of the night Stone took Sally to his.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Sally was paired with Ben and they were on patrol "Hey Sal I don't want to bother you but do you know who that guy is he keeps following us" Ben said.

Sally turned "I don't know who he is" she quickly muttered.

Mel had told Ben that Stone and Smithy were in the Inspectors stormed in and saw pictures of a collage about Sally and then a poster of the guy that had been following him and Sally.

Ben was pissed "What the hell is going on" he almost told him everything and they all agreed that they should tell someone before something happened.

But it was to late, Sally had brought in Pete for theft and he seemed to be loving it. Stone and Smithy took him and asked him about the stalking but he denied it.

Pete received a caution and on the way to Sally's house he bought chloroform of one of his was about to go bed when she felt a tissue go other her face and she fell into her attackers arms,the man left chucking her in his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Stone got into work and noticed that Sally wasn't in, Ben and Smithy went to Sally's and noticed that she wasn't in and that her bed wasn't slept in.

Millie and Roger were on patrol and they saw an abandoned car they went closer to investigate and they saw something that shocked them. Sally was flopped in the drivers chair, saw a suicide note next to her.

_I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry after Emma I couldn't cope, I'll miss you and never forget you._

_Sally_

Millie called an ambulance, while Roger checked for a pulse, he shook his head and Millie started turned to Millie he hated seeing someone he thought of as a daughter in so much distress.

A/N I'm so sorry this chap should be called the bringer of bad news as I'm having to say that Gary Lucy(Will) has left The Bil.

Bye

I need to buy more tissues.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr Adam Nicholson was upset as an ex-cop and a great friend of Nikki's, it hurt him to see a young cop take her own life then he noticed saw signs that she had been forced and that she'd been strangled to make sure she was something remarkable breathed.

Very Very short chap I know but thats me

Bye

Phoebe


End file.
